LOST:Mysteries Revealed:Act I
by Senu Meji
Summary: Right after Lockdown,Ana and Sayid uncover the true story behind the Faux Henry Gale and his connection to Dharma,And when the hatch locks down again due to the food drop,It is up to them to uncover the mystery of the Dharma Initiative:Please R&R!
1. Kelvin's Map

Lost-

Mysteries revealed

The man known as Henry Gale sat in the gun vault inside the Dharma hatch called the "Swan" The past few days were very strange to him. Just a few hours ago, a series of "blast doors"came down and endangered the life of himself and another man named John Locke. Gale remembered when the blast door came down on Locke's leg, impaling it on one of the spikes at the bottom of the steel door. He sat on the bench, reading "The Brothers Karamazov" quietly, when two people started into the gun vault. They were Sayid Jarrah and Ana-Lucia Cortez, Sayid immediately turned towards Gale and pinned him against the wall of the gun vault, Ana-Lucia watched Sayid closely. Henry shot out to Sayid "What do you want?" Sayid's eyes widened and he said angrily "Tell me where the rest of you are!" Gale's eyes filled with fear and he stuttered out "I told you about them! You have no idea what he'll do to me!" Ana-Lucia immediately shouted out to Gale "The Guy with the beard?" Henry laughed slightly and said "Him? He's nothing! No one…He is not our leader!" Sayid quickly pulled out his gun from his back pocked and pointed it to Gale's head, He yelled to him "You have three seconds to tell me what I want to know!" Gale quivered at the sight of the gun, he yelled out "He'll kill me!" Sayid shot back, yelling loudly "I'll kill you!" Gale turned to look Sayid in the eyes and yelled out "I am not a bad person!" Sayid held his gun still and said slowly "….Three" Gale immediately shot up and said quickly "Ok! Dr. Candel is in the Flame station! The closest hatch to this one! There were originally eight hatches on this island…One was destroyed in the Cerberus incident of 1985. We relocated at the personal order of Alvar Hanso…I was relocated to the Staff hatch, About twenty nine or so days ago…one of ours, his name was Ethan.." Sayid stopped him and said "You knew Ethan Rom?" Gale shook his head and said "We were good friends..." Henry Gale continued "…He brought a young girl named Claire to the station for our experiment, But two days later she escaped, with a little help from one of ours...a traitor named Alex Rousseau." Sayid's eyes widened as he remembered what Danielle said about her daughter, who was captured by the others when she was only days old. Henry's story continued "..I was supposed to perform the operation, we were to take out the child for testing and leave the young girl for dead. When she escaped, Dr. Candle ordered a full evacuation of the Staff facility…We were evacuating when I came upon a African-American man." Ana-Lucia stopped him and said "Michael?" she turned to Sayid, who nodded slightly "He had a pretty good weapon on him, so I decided to go a different way…That's when that crazy French woman sprung her homemade trap on me.." The countdown buzzer started to ring through out the hatch, Henry looked around and counted in his head…he said to the others "You might want to have a person in the living space, There's going to be a periodic ration drop any minute now…I should show you the secret of the Blast doors and what they mean…"He stood up, Sayid and Ana behind him…Locke limped towards Henry and said to him "I saw what was on the blast doors, Henry…but I can't decript what it says, That's your job…"Henry nodded and walked into the living quarters with Locke, Sayid, Ana, while Jack was in the computer room…waiting for the signal. Suddenly, the female voice sounded over the loudspeakers, starting the countdown in a garbled voice "24…23…22…21…20…19…18" Henry said quietly as the female voice counted down "And now we wait…" The voice started to reach the end "…5…4…3…2…1…0" The blast doors came down loudly and the living space was locked-down. They listened as they heard the countdown timer get louder and faster….The noise suddenly stopped. Some engines started to rev up, Locke knew what was happening, he said quietly "The Hieroglyphics are in place of the countdown numbers…." Without warning, the hatch started to shake violently, Locke fell to the ground as did the others. A man's voice came over the loudspeakers "That was not smart Doctor…After we evacuated from the Staff, when you encountered the one they call "Michael"…You were suppose to lead them into the trap! You will pay for your incompetence!" Henry shouted out "Dr. Candle! I apologize!" that name caught Locke's attention, he turned to Henry and said to him "Marvin Candle? The man From the Orientation film?" Henry smiled and said to Locke "Yes…Didn't Desmond tell you that he was here? In the Flame hatch?" Locke turned towards the blast doors, and in an instant, The lights turned florescent blue….revealing the map drawn by the one who brought Desmond….Henry smiled and said "Kelvin's map…."

To Be Continued….


	2. Mysteries of the Flame

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter II

The living space inside the Dharma Initiative hatch known as the Swan was lit up with a florescent blue light, the blast door which separated the living space from the computer terminal area. The four people inside the living space at that time were John Locke, who was impaled by one of the blast door's spikes only hours before, Sayid Jarrah and Ana-Lucia Cortez, and one of the mysterious others, who assumed the identity of a African-American man named Henry Gale from Wayzata, Minnesota. They watched as the blue light illuminated a map on the blast door's surface, the Henry Gale imposter stood up and looked at the map, placing his finger where a mysterious "?" was in the center of the map. Henry said to them "This is it…Where we all have never been, Except Dr. Candle." Sayid turned to Henry and said "Who is there?" Henry turned around and said sternly to Sayid "The man behind it all….Alvar Hanso himself." John Locke looked at Henry in surprise, he winced in pain at his leg injury. He asked Gale "The man behind the Dharma initiative's funding?" Gale nodded slightly as Locke tried to yell to Jack through the Blast doors, which would only work slightly "Jack! Input the code, now!" The people inside the living quarters heard the reving of the engines stop and the faint noise of the timer flipping back to 108 minutes. Ana-Lucia quickly grabbed a napkin from the kitchen counter and a pencil from the eating table, She threw them to Henry and said "Write it down so we don't get lost…" Henry nodded slightly and started to write down the mysterious map on the blast doors…He turned to them and said "The Periodic Ration drop is finished with, or should be any second now…" As he finished saying that, the Lockdown blast doors proceeded to go up back into the ceiling. Sayid looked at Henry and said "We're you able to decode the map?" Gale shook his head and said "I was." Locke looked over to Sayid and said "I think we should search for this "Flame" Hatch, The map said it was just above or current location…" Henry turned to Locke and asked him "Do you have any guns?" Jack's voice came from behind Henry, as he walked in from the Computer terminal room "Sawyer has all the guns…But I think he'll give them back." Locke turned his head to Jack and said "And why do you think that, Jack?" Jack turned to him and said "Remember the guy with the beard when we went out to find Michael?" Locke nodded his head. Jack said sternly "He was the guy who shot Sawyer on the raft…And he said it himself, that they weren't done yet." Locke tried to stand, and limped over to Jack, he said "I believe that your plan will work, Jack…" Jack nodded his head and turned towards where the door that led outside the hatch was. The others followed him outside, towards the beach…

To be continued in Chapter III


	3. Battle Plans

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter III

James Ford sat in the hut made out of plane parts which he called home, He called himself "Sawyer" and the other survivors of Flight 815 called him that also. He sat in a makeshift chair and read a book with a pair of glasses he found. The four people from who were in the hatch walked up to Sawyer, Jack walked up to him and said sternly "Sawyer, We need the guns." Sawyer laughed slightly and said sarcastically "Well, Doc…Why don't you tell me why, then I just might give it to you." Sawyer looked over and saw the imposter Henry Gale, He smirked and said to Jack "Who's Tarzan over here?" Sayid said to Sawyer "He is one of the others, and he knows the location of there leader." Sawyer looked at Henry and said "You know where the guy with the beard is?" Henry stuttered as he said "The one who shot you on your little raft? Zeke?" Sawyer shot out and grabbed Henry by his shoulders and shouted loudly "Take me to that damn Bluebeard or I'll shoot you myself…" Gale shook his head slowly. Jack turned to Sawyer and said "There was an incident in the hatch…We're going for one of the head others, and we'll let you come if you give us some guns." Sawyer shot up and said "Hell, I'll give you as many guns as you need, but if we're going to take out a whole Dharma hatch then we'll need help…" Just then Sawyer said again "Wait…Where's Mr. Clean?" Sayid stepped forward and said to Sawyer "Locke is incapacitated due to the incident, He was impaled in the leg by one of the blast doors during a lockdown…" Sawyer lifted an eyebrow and said "How in the hell did that happen?" Jack said sternly "We don't know yet, but if we get into the flame hatch above our location, we can try and figure out what this is about…" Just then Hugo Reyes came from behind Ana-Lucia and said to Jack "Hey Jack…I heard that your guys are going on some crazy mission to another hatch. If you need anyone else, I'll come along too." Jack nodded to Hurley and said "That would be great Hurley." Hurley smiled and said to Sayid "So Dude, You think I'll have to learn how to shoot a gun?" Sayid smiled slightly and said "Most absolutely, Hurley…I'll teach you in the morning." Hurley gave Sayid the thumbs up and turned to Jack and asked "Hey Jack, Do you think we'll need anyone else? Rose told me that before Bernard was a dentist, he was a navy S.E.A.L." Jack nodded his head and patted Hurley on the shoulder, saying to him "Ask Bernard, We could use an S.E.A.L. to help us." Hurley grinned and walked over to where Rose and Bernard were putting up laundry, Rose was talking to Bernard about something to do with the cat. Hurley came up behind the two and said "Hey Rose, Bernard." Rose turned and said "Hello Hurley." Bernard waved and dunked a shirt into the bucket full of water next to him. Hurley turned to Bernard and asked him "Hey Bernard? Weren't you once a S.E.A.L?" Bernard laughed slightly and said "Yep. Captain until I retired in '83, I got the highest marksmanship medal you could get." Hurley nodded and said to Bernard "We'll there's this guy who's one of the others, Jack and Locke had him held in the armory in the hatch. But Locke let him out to help him, Sayid and Ana-Lucia got some information about another bunker around here. So Jack is rounding up everyone able to use a gun and go on this crazy search and destroy mission!" Hurley was out of breath by that moment, Bernard thought for a few seconds and said to Hurley "I'll join you, And when we get those Others, I'll pull there bicuspids out of there heads." Hurley smiled and said "Cool, We're all meeting in the hatch after sundown


	4. The Line

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter IV

The Dharma Initiative Hatch was crowded with survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. The apparent leader of the survivors, Jack Shepard, stood near a makeshift map of the Island. He turned to John Locke, Who was sitting in a chair next to him; There were many other survivors there also. Jack raised his hands and said loudly "Can I have your attention?" Everyone turned towards Jack and Locke and listened as Jack spoke about the battle plans. "As you can see, The Flame station is to the north east of us. If our hunting party is successful in getting through the dense woods to the Flame, We would then be able to proceed towards the Dharma Headquarters and into Dark Territory.." Locke turned towards Jack and said nervously "Jack, I don't think this will work, The Others are too well quipped." Then Bernard shouted out to Jack and everyone else "I have an Idea to help signal another supply drop plane." Jack turned to Bernard and said "Ok…Let's hear it." Bernard said cautiously "We should create an S.O.S. signal using rocks in the sand." Locke spoke and said "That could work, If we have enough rocks and the right coordinated of the supply drop planes." Jack nodded his head and said "The Flame station is bound to have a flight map, this all works together" Sawyer shouted to Jack "So Mr. Hero…We're goin' into the middle of nowhere with a bunch of people who probably haven't even shot a gun in there life?" Jack just shook his head and said "Pretty much, Sawyer…" Sawyer laughed and said "This is one hell of a suicide mission you've got goin' on…" Charlie Pace walked towards Jack and said "Well…My dad used to take me hunting in the woods of Manchester…I say that if your going on a mission, take me." Sawyer turned to Charlie and said "Last time you handled a gun you murdered someone, and I don't think baby nappers should handle weapons." Charlie looked at Sawyer and said angrily "…It wasn't my fault…" Sawyer laughed slightly and turned to Jack, Who said "Charlie, maybe you'd better stay with Bernard and help with the S.O.S. signal…"Charlie nodded slightly as the survivors going on the mission started to pack up inside the hatch.

Sayid was busy trying to teach Hurley how to fire a pistol in the jungle away from the beach, He placed a can of Dharma ranch dressing on a stump and said to Hurley "…Now forty-five feet." Hurley nodded and stepped back, raising his pistol when he was at thirty-five feet. He fired three shots into the ranch dressing can in almost the same spot, Sayid smiled and said "Hurley, You could have been a marksman in the Republican guard in Iraq." Hurley smiled and said humorously "I'd be able to go back in time and take out Saddam before the war even started…"Sayid laughed and said "I think you need more practice to take him out, My friend." Hurley smiled slightly and turned his head, He said nervously to Sayid "Dude…Who's that?" Sayid turned his head and saw a man in a blue shirt, cleanly shaven face, and a heavy build with a German luger pistol in his hand…He said in a deep voice "I don't think you can take out the dictator of Iraq, Mr. Reyes…but you can believe what you want…" Sayid held his gun at the man and said "Who are you?" the man chuckled and said "You can just call me Zeke, like your friend Sawyer called me…" Hurley turned to Sayid and said "That's the dude that shot Sawyer on the raft…He told me." Zeke walked towards them, with a woman next to him and several others, all with guns. He said to the two "We have a little matter to discuss, about our line we made…" He laughed slightly.


	5. Death and Treachery

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter V

Hugo Reyes and Sayid Jarrah stood motionless as the man who took Walt stood infront of them, two men on each side of him. "Zeke" as Sawyer called him, he said with a heavy voice and a southern accent "Have you seen Michael as of late?" He laughed heavily. Sayid's face grew with anger, Hurley turned to Sayid and said quietly "Dude, Just keep calm…I'll take care of this." Hurley spoke up "Well…If you're the same guy who shot Sawyer, Where'd your beard go?" He looked to Sayid and then to Zeke, who's face grew somewhat angry "Your friend has defected to help us…He is very happy about this." Sayid looked at the cleanly shaven man wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and said "Michael would never help you…The very people who stole his child." Zeke laughed slightly and yelled out "Come on out, Michael!" A figure appeared out of the bushes, African-American by the looks of him. As it was night now, The only available light belonged to Zeke and the Others, the man Hurley and Sayid was in fact Michael Dawson himself.

Libby and Ana-Lucia were washing out dirty glasses in the kitchen area of the hatch, although Ana-Lucia never liked to do this kind of work, it was good to get to spend some friendly time with her companion from the tail section. Ana kept her eyes on the cup she was washing out and said to Libby "I think that Hurley guy like you…He's probably trying to make you give him your father's company…" Libby turned to her and said "You don't think he's nice?" Ana laughed slightly and said "I've got my eyes on other trophies, Libby." Libby laughed and went over to the water bottles and picked one up. "I'm gonna go see if he needs some water…" Ana said quietly "Good luck with that, Libby." Libby hastily left the hatch and into the jungles in search of Hurley.

Michael Dawson walked out of the bushes behind Zeke, a loaded machine gun in his hand. He turned to Sayid and Hurley and said "I'm sorry, I am doing what needs to be done to save my boy…" He held up his rifle at Sayid. He was about to shoot, but Zeke lowered the barrel of the gun towards the ground and said sternly to Michael "Not yet…He instructed us to keep them alive until He says so." Michael hesitated and nodded to Zeke. There was rustling in the bushes behind Hurley, Libby came running out with a bottle of water in her hand. Michael pushed Zeke out of the way and raised his machine gun as she startled all of them, he fired two shots into her chest and Libby dropped to the ground. The bottle landed at Hurley's feet, Zeke turned to Michael, his face etched with surprise and horror and he said to Michael "…She wasn't on the list! What is He going to say?" Michael turned to Zeke, his gun barrel still smoking from the shots. He yelled to Zeke loudly "I don't care what He says! I want my boy back like we agreed! I killed one of them like the deal!" Zeke yelled to him "You were supposed to get the name from Him!" There was silence and a yell from Hurley to all of them, his pistol raised at Michael, tears running down his face, anger in his eyes. Zeke turned towards Hurley and said sarcastically "You may be able to hit a Dharma initiative can…but I highly doubt that you can actually take one" Hurley fired his gun at Zeke, grazing his neck. Zeke grabbed his now bleeding neck and swore under his breath. His knees were on the ground and one hand on the ground for support, the other hand on his neck to stop the bleeding from the graze.

He was immediately struck on the head from behind by a pistol butt and fell to the jungle floor, unconscious from the blow. There was a young woman's voice behind him, the bodies of Zeke's bodyguards, each shot through the skull with a silencer attached to the pistol. Sayid looked at her with astonishment as Hurley was trying to help Libby as best he could. The woman, her face cloaked in the darkness of night, only by the Other's torches did Sayid see the woman's face. Michael turned into the woods and said to Sayid angrily "I'll be back around…" The woman said to Sayid "He's out for now, You'd better get her to your hatch…She needs medical attention immediately." Sayid turned to her and said questioningly "How old are you?" The woman hesitated and said "…Sixteen, Why do you ask?" Sayid said in disbelief "It can't be…Alexandra Rousseau…" The woman walked forward and the torches shaded light on her face, it was in fact Alexandra Rousseau, Danielle Rousseau's daughter taken from her sixteen years ago by the same Others who took Walt.


	6. Help from Alexandra

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter VI

Alexandra Rousseau stood above the unconscious body of "Zeke". The sixteen year old carried a pistol in her hand and had dark, black, hair. Hurley and Sayid looked at her in astonishment, she immediately turned to face them and said "Hurry! Come with me, we must get to TheFlame at once…" Sayid looked at her and said "The Flame?" Hurley said loudly "What are we going to do about Libby?She needs help!" Alex knelt next to her and put her finger on Libby's neck, she looked up and said to Hurley "I'm sorry…There's nothing I can do to bring her back…" Hurley looked at her and said slowly "I'll go too then…" Alex shook her head and said to him "Alright then…let's get going."

Jack and the others started towards Sawyer's tent, Sawyer turned to them as he stopped at the entrance to his makeshift tent and said sternly "I'll go in myself…" Jack looked at him and said "…All the guns, Sawyer…" Sawyer turned towards the tent and came back out about two minutes later with rifles and machine guns of all kinds. Jack looked at the guns and said to everyone else "Alright…pick a gun and we all meet here at sunrise tomorrow." All of the survivors willing to go on the trek to find the Others picked there guns up and turned to there individual tents. Sawyer looked at Jack and said sarcastically "Hey Jacko, you planning on bringing Freckles on this crazy little hunt we're goin on?" Jack turned around and said "I might be, do you have a problem with that, Sawyer?" Sawyer turned back and said "Not at all, Doc…" he went back into his tent to rest as Jack went back to the Swan hatch.

Alex and the others walked into a clearing where two black boulders were standing,facing each other.She motioned to Hurley and said "Reach into my backpack and take out my dynamite and the charge.."Hurley looked nervously at her and said "Is it sweated?I don't wan't to be like Artz..."Alex laughed slightly and said "It's not from the wrecked ship,it's not sweated,don't worry..."Hurley nodded and took out the dynamite and walked into the clearing between the two facing boulders,he set down the dynamite to rest. Sayid looked at her and said "What shall I do?" Alex turned to him and said "I'll set the charge,while you wait for my signal to light it,got it?"Sayid nodded and ran behind one of the boulders to wait,he gave Hurley the thumbs up and waited for Alex's signal.Alex walked over to Hurley and said "Place the dynamite where your sitting..."Hurley looked down and said "Oh!right!"he leaned over and set three dynamite sticks where he was sitting,there was a metal thud as they were set down.Alexandra took the charge and carefully stuck it into the dynamite,she turned to Hurley and said"Get behind the boulder with your friend..."Hurley ran behind the boulder where Sayid was and they waited for Alex,who ran behind the rock with the other two a few seconds later.She turned to Sayid and handed him the other end of the charge"Here you go..light it.."she said to Sayid as he litthe match and prepared to light the charge on fire..He did and Alex and Hurley both covered there ears before a huge explosion which rocked the other boulder opposite them...

Ana-Lucia ran out of her tent and twoards Sawyer's tent,she opened the tarp opening and said "Did you hear that?" Sawyer looked up from his book,his reading glasses on.He said to Ana"Look,It's the middle of the night and I don't think the hillbilly squad out there are blowing up things just for fun..I'm trying to leave.."Ana looked down and said"Have you seen Sayid and Hurley?"Sawyer looked back from his book and said,irritated"They went out to go practice shooting..I hear that Jabba is a pretty good shot,haven't seen them since.."Ana said nervously"Well,alright then..see you tommorow for this suicide mission."Sawyer looked back down to his book and said as he read"Amen to that,Ana-Lulu.."she walked out of his tent and looked up into the forest above,and went back into her tent to rest..


	7. Decent into the Flame

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter VII

Alex, Hurley, and Sayid coughed from the explosion which ripped open the Flame hatch,the explosion sent debris twoards the boulder where the three were hiding from the blast. There was smoke billowing from the gaping hole which was in the hatch leading into the Flame,the three walked slowly twoards the blown open hole and held Sayid's torch next to where there was now a long shaft with a sturdy looking ladder attached to where the shaft was.The three looked down the almost neverending shaft and into the darkness below.Alex stood up and said "So..You gonna go first?"she pointed to Hurley,who laughed slightly and said to her"Me?I'm not so sure..how about you go,Sayid.."Alex stood there as Sayid said to Hurley"I'd rather stay up here incase any of Zeke's friends come and find the cause of the explosion we just made.."Alex turned to both of them and said "Alright..I'll go down first and see if we can find anyone who can reveal any of the mysteries of this crazy Island.."Hurley and Sayid nodded and said in unison "We'll go after you.."Alex put her feet against the side of the blown open hatch,she said quietly to them "Wish me luck.."

Jack was in the Swan hatch when a large explosion was far away,he ran from the computer to where John Locke was sleeping,his leg still healing from the blast door injury."John...did you hear that?" Locke woke slowly from his sleep and said drowsily "What?Jack..it's late and I'm tired.."Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him up against the wall where the bed was attached,"Locke..I heard an explosion..I'm sure of it.."Locke looked at him and said "But..the dynamite is still in the backpack where we first put it..how could you possibly hear an..."He gazed out into space and said slowly "...explosion.." He grabbed his crutches and slowly stood up,Locke turned to Jack and asked haistily "Where are Sayid and Hurley?" Jack looked around and stuttered slightly "I..I don't know.." Locke looked at Jack,both had a sense of fear in their stares..

Alex started to decend down the shaft which led down into the Flame's inner hatch,she decended down the fairly sturdy ladder and took a flashlight from her backpack.Hurley and Sayid looked at each other,Hurley looked down the shaft and said "I hope it's not a long way down.."Sayid nodded and looked out twoards the jungle on all sides of the clear patch where they were.Alex was about half way down the dark shaft which led into the unknown,she jumped off the end of the ladder into a small antechamber with a door infront of her.She slightly touched the Dharma symbol on the door,the image of a flame on the octagon shaped logo and mouthed the words "the Flame". She looked lower on the solid steel door and saw a small key code,she pressed a "2" and a female voice came through a small speaker,saying statically"Please type in key code for Dharma Initiative ID 23-108-4"Alex yelled up the shaft to Hurley and Sayid and asked them "Do you know any 6 numbered patternes between 1 and 44?"Sayid turned to Hurley and said to him "I've got nothing..you?"Hurley thought for awhile and yelled down to Alex "Use these numbers...4,8,15,16,23,42.."Alex pressed in the numbers and waited for a response from the key code terminal...A few seconds later a loud clang was heard and the female voice said "Key code accepted,Please proceed to protoccol.."Alex yelled up to Hurley and Sayid "It was accepted..I'll have a look around while you guys decend down,ok?" Sayid yelled back down as he started down the ladder"We'll both be down in a minute or so.."Hurley yelled down to Alex"..Make that two for me.."

Alex walked into the main complex of the Flame,most of the walls were silver in color and steel,there was a long hallway with working lights and several clear tubes on the cieling,she walked forward and took off her shoes where there were other shoes as well.Sayid got off the end of the ladder and walked towards her,she turned to him and said quietly "Take your shoes off.."Sayid nodded slightly and slipped his shoes off and set them near Alex's and the other pair of shoes..Hurley followed soon after,panting slightly as he said "That's was the longest ladder I've ever climbed up...I hope this hatch has a door to the outside like our hatch.."Alex,Hurley,and Sayid walked into a large room with beakers and chemicals of all sorts,the large Flame logo was on the steel wall..there were two computers like the Swan's and several monitors.As they walked deeper into the Flame,they started to hear music..Hurley turned to them and said "Why is Mama Cass playing?" Sayid kept walking and said "Because we are not alone.."The three walked into the living space as the music got louder.Alex held her hand out to them and said quietly"Shhh..someone is close.."There was a voice behind them,a man's voice who said "Drop your guns and turn around.."The three turned around to see a man in khaki suit with a Dharma symbol on it,carrying a AK-47 gun..Sayid looked closely to it and mouthed "The swan.."Alex walked closer and said "Desmond..so this is where you went.."The man was Desmond,the man who was in the Swan before the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815..


	8. Orientation

Lost-

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter VIII

Four people stood in the chemical laboratory inside of the Flame.The solid steel walls of the Flame were a shining silver color and there were beakers and test tubes of all kinds in the steel cabinets which were next to the hall where they entered from. Desmond Hume stood infront of the three...his automatic rifle dropped to the ground when he saw one of the three,Alexandra Rousseau."Is is really you,Alex?" Desmond said,breaking his stern look and smiling. Alexandra Rousseau smiled at him and said to Desmond"It's good to see you got here in time.."Desmond and Alex shared a friendly hug,when Desmond looked at Hurley and Sayid."Who are they?"Alex turned to them and said to Desmond"They are Hurley and Sayid..they were on the same plane as Jack and Locke.."Desmond looked at Sayid and said "Hello there,brotha.."Hurley turned to Sayid and asked him "Dude..Is that the Scottish guy that Jack said was in the hatch before us.."Sayid walked twoards the cabinets and said "I certainly hope so.." He opened the steel cabinet and looked at a vial of dark blue liquid,"Hanso Foundation Class-5B Vaccine:Use as ordered"was written on the vial.Hurley looked around near thegiantmonitors and the computer,he looked twoards a desk and picked up a small tape,there was the Dharma symbol similiar to the Flame symbol on the steel wall next to him.He took it and the two walked into the living space where Alex and Desmod were,talking about something important. Hurley walked up to Desmond and showed him the tape."Dude..Why does it say..Orientation?"Desmond stood up and took the tape,he walked into the Laboratory room and put the tape in the very small videotape player."Dim the lights,would you brother?"Hurley looked at him and turned to the light controls,which dimmed the lights in the laboratory.The four sat down in the steel chairs provided and waited for the movie to start.

Henry Gale sat in the gun closet in the Swan bunker. He twiddled his thumbs and waited for his food to be brought to him by Ana-Lucia,there was the sound of the lock turning.Ana opened the door and came in with some bread and a glass of water.Henry smiled slightly as Ana-Lucia shut the door to the gun closet."Here's your food..and that's all your getting.."Henry smiled evily as he started to drink his water,Ana turned around to open the closet."It's now or never.."He thought to himself as he yelled to her"Ana-Lucia!"She turned around.That's when he struck,He threw the water in her face,water was hindering her sight as she yelled "What the hell?"He broke the glass over where he slept,he picked up a fairly large shard of glass off the ground and grabbed Ana as the turned to try and get out again.His attack came behind her as his hands went around her throat and sliced it with the shard of glass.Ana cluched her massively bleeding throat and fell onto the ground,she wiggled and turned over. Blood was all over Henry Gale's hands as he walked over to Ana-Lucia's lifeless body,he reached into her back pocket and took out a pistol."Trying to kill me..eh,Ana?"He smiled evily as he walked through a pool of blood under Ana-Lucia's body,He shut the gun closet door and walked over to where the door leading out was..He laughed evily as he walked out with ease..blood eased through the crack under the gun closet door and into the living area.

"Hello..I am Dr.Mark Wickman..and this is the Orientation Film for Station 6 of the Dharma Initiative.Station six,or the Flame...is a scientifical research station where members of the Dharma Initiative can help in the prevention of hazardous and even deadly diseases from getting from one setinel species to another.As Dr.Thomas WernerMittelwerk has said "We must prevent all deadly sicknesses to insure a better future for all humanity in a general whole..."Your tour of duty in the Flame shall last for 108 days and you and your partner shall be tasked with mixing and studying several vaccines and to help prevent several terrible diseases from spreading from where you are on the Island..If you must go outside of the hatch,I ask you to wear the biohazard suits provided for you and your partner.Now a personal message from Alvar Hanso himself.."Hurley turned to Sayid and said sarcastically"Only the holy members of the Dharma Initiative must wear suits it seems,Dude..."He laughed somewhat and focused on a man in black on the giant monitor.Alvar Hanso spoke with a danish accent"Hello..I am Alvar Hanso,Founder and CEO of the Hanso Foundation,I am very glad to have people like you to help expand human knowledge about our world.As I have said before..Prevention is the number one reason people live longer lives today...the time has come for everyone in our world to understand how a minimum investment of time and effort can lead to a vastly longer and happier life and you have shown that to all.On behalf of Dr.Wickman,the DeGroots,The Board of Directors here at the Hanso foundation,and myself..thank you very much,namaste..and the best of luck..."The film ended there.Alexandra turned to Hurley and Sayid and said slowly"You guys think we need to watch that again?"she turned twoards them..


	9. Mysterious Findings

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter IX

Jack Shepard's eyes opened up quickly when he heard the gun vault door close. He awoke startled and jumped out of the top bunk bed where he slept,he turned to find John Locke sleeping below him on the other bed,his crutches rested on the wall next to him."John..did you hear that?"Jack said as he tried to wake Locke..who opened one eye and looked at Jack,saying "What noise?" he opened the other eye and got out of his bed,grabbing his crutches to stand.Jack repeated what he said "I think I heard the gun vault close,was anyone else in here when you went to sleep?"Locke limped over to Jack and said in a daze "Ana-Lucia came right before I went to sleep,she said she was going to take a shower and feed..."Locke's eyes widened as he slowly said to Jack "...Henry..."Jack ran twoards the where the gun vault was,as he approached the closed vault,he noticed a pool of dark blood comming from under the iron door..he waited for Locke to limp over"John,open the door.."Locke nodded and proceeded to turn the combination on the lock to the right combination..they opened the door slowly,their eyes were wide with horror at what they saw...

Sayid turned to Desmond and said to him"..Dr.Marvin Candle..."Desmond was busy putting away the Orientation tape,he asked Sayid "What did you say,brotha?"Sayid looked at him and said "We captured one of them..the Others,he told us that a man named Marvin Candle was supposed to be at the Flame.."Desmond looked around and stuttered "Wha..there's no one here but us..it's impossible.."Sayid stood up and walked into the living space,he walked up to Hurley and Alex,"We have one of you captive,Alex...he told us that there was a man in this exact hatch,his name was Marvin Candle.."Alex's eyes widened as she ran out of the living space and to Desmond,she went over to him and said "Where is he,Des?"Desmond turned to her and said "I don't know what your talking about,Alex.."She grabbed him and pinned him up against the silver steel wall,she yelled at him "Dr.Candle!The man in the Orientation film!You know who I'm talking about!"Desmond got out of her pin and ran into the living space and near where the bathroom was,he stood infront of theutility closetand yelled to the three infront of him"He's lying!Don't believe a word he says!He's not real!"Sayid pushed past Desmond and opened the utility closetdoor to find an Asian man in a labcoat,bound and gagged in the utility closet...Sayid,Hurley,and Alex looked at them man that they just saw on the Orientation Film...

Jack knelt down in the pool of blood around Ana-Lucia's body,he put his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse..he kept looking as Locke limped over to where Henry gale slept and looked down at the pile of broken glass and water next to Ana's body..he turned to Jack,who was desperatly trying to find a pulse on Ana."Jack..Henry's one smart guy..look how he escaped.."Jack looked at the glass and water,then to Locke..who started to think about what happened.."She brought him water..he threw the water in her face to distract her as he broke the glass,it seems.Then he took a piece of glass and slit her throat while she was temporarily blinded by the water.."Jack turned Ana's body over on her back to see a gash across her throat,her eyes still wide open..he shut them and looked around her body,saying several times"The gun..where's the gun?"Locke looked at Jack and asked "What gun?"Jack turned to Locke and said frantically "She had a pistol on her..."Locke limped over into the living space and looked down"He's gone.."Jack got up and walked over to Locke,who pointed to bloody shoeprints which led out of the hatch's exit door..they both looked at each other as they heard the beeping of the countdown timer


	10. Press the Button

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter X

Sayid Jarrah,Hugo Reyes,and Alexandra Rousseau stood in bewilderment at the man on the ground infront of them.Marvin Candle was bound and gagged in one of the utility closets of the Flame station.The asian man looked to be in his mid to late fifties and had somewhat spiked,grey,hair. Sayid quickly grabbed his knife from his back pocked and cut the bindings off the Dharma Scientist's wrists. Sayid then pulled the gag on Candle's mouth off and asked the man slowly"Who did this to you?" Marvin Candle rose and straightened his pristine lab coad,he pointed his twitching finger to Desmond and stuttere"You...get that maniac away from me!"He stood behind Alex and Hurley. Sayid walked up to Desmond and said sternly"What did you do to this man?"Desmond wiped sweat from his forehead and said"..He..he's lying!Don't believe a word he says,brotha!"Candle looked around Hurley's shoulder and said "You killed him...didn't you?"He smiled slightly.Desmond's eyes grew wide and he yelled "It was an accident!He was going to leave and keep me here to press that damn button!"Candle stepped twoards him,his polished lab shoes clicked on the shining silver floor of the Dharma Initiative station known as the Flame"Kelvin Inman told you too much,he was a drunken fool who knew far more than he should have."Desmond looked around frantically and said quietly"Why..It's all just a joke..."Candle adjusted his shirt cuffs and turned to Desmond,saying slowly"It's all real,Desmond..if you don't press the button,you'll kill us all.Radzinsky found that out the hard way.."He laughed slightly,Hurley stuttered to Candle"Who's Radzinsky?"Candle raised his finger and said "Ah..that' the real mystery..eh,Mr.Reyes?Curious,the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 have found more on this Island in 60 days than the Initiative has found in over thirty years.Stetski Radzinsky was Kelvin Inman's partner,until he failed to press the button,Radzinsky was all alone when it happened..the electromagnetic fluctuation overloadblew his head clear off his neck."All four of the others stared at the man,who walked around the living center of the Flame.

Jack Shepard and John Locke turned twoards the sound of the countdown timer,Locke turned to go to the computer when Jack stopped him and said quickly"We've got to find him..."Locke stopped and pointed to the computer terminal in the other room,saying frantically"What we have to do is press that button,Jack.."Jack yelled to Locke as he started twoards the computer"He killed one of us!"Locke looked at the computer screen and then to Jack,saying loudly"It was a sacrifice the Island demanded.."Jack shook his head and said quietly"A sacrifice,John?Like Boone?"Locke was about to imput the code when he looked up at Jack,and said slowly to Jack"..yes.."He started to press the four button on the keyboard,putting most of his weight on the crutches that held him upright.Jack ran into the computer room and in an flash grabbed one of Locke's crutches,sending John Locke onto the floor.Jack turned twoards the computer,it's light green prompter blinking on the screen,the timer was beeping faster now..it had reached the four minutes left mark.

Desmond ran twoards Marvin Candle,his face etched with rage.He pinned the helpless doctor against the silver steel wall on the Flame hatch.Desmond grabbed the doctor's pristine white lab coat and lifted him up onto the wall."I suggest you stop all the lies Doc.."Candle looked at Desmond and smiled slightly,saying slowly"I have no lies..but I think that they have something to say about this.."Another voice was heard"Your exactly right,Doctor.."Sayid,Hurley,and Alex turned around to see Zeke,a stream of blood dried on his head,and ten of the "Others"all with guns..Hurley turned to Sayid and said "This is not good,dude..."Zeke and ten more of the Others were all in ragged clothes and they all carried guns.A man came out from behind Zeke and said to him"It's Alex..She helped them get here.."Zeke turned to the other man,he looked at him and said "Pickett,calm down...He will deal with her..."Pickett laughed slightly and said "This is your last mistake,Alex..."He looked at Alexandra angrily,who said defiantly to Pickett"You damn fool!You can't comprehend what's going on here!"Pickett started twoards her,but Zeke outstreached his hand and stopped him,he said to Pickett"Watch yourself,He would be steamed if you took her out..."Pickett nodded and turned around..Zeke smiled slightly and said "If you would follow us.."Alex,Sayid,and Hurley all walked slowly with the others..Dr.Candle looked at Zeke and said quietly"Good work..."


	11. Him

Lost

Mysteries Revealed

Chapter XI

Dr.Marvin Candle looked at the Others and said to them"It is time..Dr.Mittlewerk has given me exact orders for the takeover,Hanso is ours to deal with now..Understood?"The Others nodded their heads in unison and proceeded to take Alex,Hurley,and Sayid out of the Hatch..Candle turned to Desmond and said "You are free to return to the Swan if you wish,Mr.Hume..Namaste.."The Doctor bowed and walked with Zeke to the other exit of the Flame.."Tom..I don't want this thing to drag on longer than it should.."Tom looked at Candle and said "What about Hanso...Mittlewerk just expects us to take care of him..It's not that simple!"Dr.Candle pointed to Tom and said "Do you want to be held responsible if he gets to them?"Tom shook his head and said "What should we do now?"Candle and Tom walked out into the jungle,Candle turned to Tom and said "They're comming home with us.."Tom smiled slightly and walked with Candle,the rest of the Others,and the prisoners..

John Locke woke up suddently from his concussion to the sound of the Countdown timer..He could hear it get faster and louder,He yelled to Jack in a disoriented voice"Jack!Press the button!It's fate!"Jack looked down at Locke and said slowly"There's no such thing as fate.."Locke looked over and saw his metal crutch next to him on the floor of the Swan and grabbed at it,until his third try did he get it into his hand..He took the crutch and slammedit into Jack's leg,Jack fell quickly and his head hit the floor hard.Locke took the crutch and stood as best he could,He fell down into the chair and looked up at the countdown timer,He quickly pressed the numbers in..4,8,15,16,23,42..He saw the timer reach ten seconds and in an instant pressed down onto the execute button.The timer flipped back to 108 and Locke looked down at Jack..saying quietly"It's all fate,Jack..."

The shore of the Island was a beautiful sight indeed..but it was ruined by a landing pad on the small peninsula which stuck out about two miles into the dark blue sea.The landing pad had a Dharma Initiative symbol on it..The Others strolled in onto the small peninsula,with Hurley and Sayid captive..Alex wasn't doing any better,Two men stood on either side of her..guns in each of their hands.Tom and Marvin Candle were at the front of the group and stood away from the landing pad..waiting for something it seemed..Candle looked over to a small terminal,a man seated at it..Candle flicked his hand upwards and the man nodded,flipping some switches and levers..After he flipped the switches,The sky turned violet and a small object was seen in the sky..it's main rotor spinned around with incredible speed..The helicopter moved slowly twoards the landing pad..The symbol of the Dharma Initiative was seen on the Bell 407 helicopter..The Dharma Initiative helicopter started it's landing process and started to slowly decend onto the Dharma landing pad..Hurley looked over to Sayid and said "Rescue?"Sayid turned his head to him and said "More likely their leader.."Candle looked over to Tom and nodded as the helicopter's door opened and a man strode out of it..his dark black suit was pressed and his shoes shined..His white-gray hair flowed around as the helicopter's rotor stopped slowly..The man walked over to Candle and placed his hands together,Candle did the same and they both bowed to eachother,saying in unison"Namaste."Candle and the man walked alone..silent,until Candle spoke to him"It is an honor to see you here again,Dr.Hanso.."The man spoke in a danish accent,saying to Candle"Enough with the sucking up,Candle..let's take care of this.."Candle nodded and they walked over to where the Others were..

End of Act I


End file.
